We commissioned a CCD digital camera combined with a ZnS phosphor screen and a zoom lense to be used as a beam focus monitor. A suite of software programs is being implemented to allow on-site analysis of beam intensity profile. A fiber optic taper with Gd-O-S is being purchased that will replace the ZnS phosphor for higher spacial resolution and wider dynamic range.